Un Deseo
by Darrinia
Summary: Sam tiene un deseo y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguirlo... Bueno, casi cualquier cosa...


**N/A:** Traigo una idea loca que he tenido pero que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza durante estos días. He ido escribiendo poco a poco cada parte y espero que os guste...

Quiero aclarar que es MPreg...

* * *

 _ **UN DESEO**_

Sam es un hombre de 31 años que vive en Nueva York. Es un dibujante de cómics muy importante. Trabaja para DC y ha creado un nuevo superhéroe, Blonde Chameleon, cuyos comics eran bastante conocidos. Tanto así que sus jefes le habían propuesto que aumentara el universo en el que se movían y le buscara un nuevo compañero (algo así como Robin para Batman).

A parte de un bloqueo a la hora de crear un superhéroe para acompañar a su personaje, su vida profesional era más que satisfactoria. Tenía éxito, le gustaba lo que hacía y cobraba bien por ello.

Por desgracia, no podía decir lo mismo de su vida amorosa. Todavía no había conocido al hombre que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos, que celebraría sus éxitos y lo consolaría en sus fracasos. Y lo más importante, con quien formar una familia.

Esa era la parte que más le preocupaba. Hacía unos años, después de un pequeño accidente, descubrieron que era uno de esos pocos hombres que podían quedar embarazados y desde ese día había fantaseado con dar a luz a varios niños mientras el amor de su vida lo cuidaba con amor.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en ser padre soltero. Había estado en una clínica de fecundación in vitro pero era demasiado cara. Podría pagarla, tenía dinero, pero no quería que luego los gastos del bebé lo dejaran en una situación complicada. Él recordaba lo duro que había sido para sus padres no tener dinero suficiente y que Stacey y Stevie pidieran juguetes nuevos y otras cosas.

Había tanteado a algunos amigos, por si alguno quería ayudarlo, pero la mayoría no deseaba ser un padre en la sombra de un bebé al que conocerían y verían crecer. Él realmente lo comprendía, pero empezaba a desesperarse.

Esa noche, Stevie (bueno, desde hacía 6 años quería que todos lo llamaran Steve) estaba en su casa cenando con él. Tanto él como Stacey estudiaban en Nueva York y lo visitaban con frecuencia. Lo habitual era que se invitaran a cenar cuando no iban bien de dinero. Sin embargo, el mayor se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba muy serio.

– ¿Va todo bien?

– Sí... Es sólo... Estoy preocupado por un amigo. – El más joven confesó.

– ¿Puedo ayudar? – Sam preguntó.

– ¿Sabes dónde puede conseguir dinero rápido? Sus padres le pagaban los estudios y él se había centrado en ganar experiencia como cantante y en hacer muchos proyectos aunque apenas cobrara dinero con el objetivo de aumentar su curriculum. Sin embargo, sus padres tienen un problema y ahora él no puede pagar el alquiler. De momento está tranquilo en cuanto a la universidad, sabe que este curso tiene todo pagado y que si trabaja duro este verano conseguirá el dinero. El problema es el alquiler. Le quedan dos días para pagar o tendrá que mudarse. Brody le ha estado hablando de su trabajo pero estoy intentando disuadirlo. No puedo creer que ni siquiera esté pensándolo. – Steve negó con la cabeza, parecía que estaba frustrado.

– ¿En qué trabaja Brody para que estés tan preocupado? – El mayor se extrañó.

– Es prostituto.

El dibujante estaba realmente sorprendido. Entendía que su hermano no quisiera que un amigo se dedicara a eso, él mismo haría cualquier cosa para que sus amigos no pasaran por algo así.

– Puede venir a mi apartamento si necesita un sitio para vivir... ¡Pero sólo unas semanas! No quiero que se quede mucho tiempo, sabes que quiero ser padre y encontraré la manera... Necesitaré la habitación para el bebé.

– Sam, tienes tres habitaciones.

– Una para mí, otra para que el bebé duerma y otra para que juegue.

* * *

Blaine se sentía algo avergonzado por tener que aceptar la ayuda del hermano de un amigo, pero la desesperación era lo que le había llevado a hacerlo. Ya estaban todas sus pertenencias allí, salvo los muebles. La habitación estaba amueblada de manera muy sencilla, pero sólo estaría ahí unos días, por lo que no quería cambiar nada.

Todavía pensaba en la propuesta que le había hecho Brody. No sería el primer estudiante que, mientras intentaba abrirse hueco en el mundo del espectáculo, se dedicaba a la prostitución. No era algo agradable, los clientes no siempre serían amables y atractivos como en las películas, pero tampoco creía que fuera tan malo como parecía.

En ese momento, se encontraba organizando todas sus cosas cuando, en un cajón, encontró un body de bebé en el que ponía "I Love Daddy". Se extrañó mucho y decidió salir para preguntarle a Sam.

El rubio estaba en el salón, sentado en su mesa de trabajo, dibujando una de las nuevas aventuras de Blonde Chameleon, cuando escuchó que Blaine lo llamaba.

– ¿Pasa algo? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– He encontrado esto... ¿Vas a ser padre? – El moreno frunció el ceño.

– Sí... Bueno, no... Verás... – Evans acabó contándole su situación.

– Yo puedo ayudar. Te propongo un trato. Yo soy tu donante de semen y tú me acoges aquí durante un tiempo y me ayudas con los gastos y así, todo lo que trabaje, lo ahorro para pagar la matrícula del próximo año. Es mi último curso y quiero acabarlo de la mejor manera posible. Ni siquiera tengo que quedarme mucho, comprendo que cuando tengas el bebé yo no deberé estar aquí, simplemente necesito ahorrar y, cuando sea necesario, buscaré un trabajo que cubra mis gastos. – El ojimiel propuso con una sonrisa. Eso era mucho mejor que prostituirse y el hermano de Steve era muy atractivo.

– ¿Eres consciente de que no puedo permitirme pagar una clínica de fecundación in vitro?

– Sí.

– ¿Y que sólo hay una alternativa?

– Sí.

– ¿Estás...? – Sam tragó saliva, estaba realmente nervioso. ¿Estaba a punto de conseguir su sueño? ¿Iba a tener pronto a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos? ¿Y ese bebé podría tener unos ojos tan hermosos como los avellana que lo miraban expectantes? ¿O podía tener esa sonrisa tan adorable? – ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Qué te parece lo siguiente? Yo me quedo aquí y los dos nos hacemos unos análisis. Cuando tengamos los resultados, si estamos sanos, nos ponemos a "encargar" al bebé. Yo me quedo aquí, compartiendo piso contigo, hasta que pase el primer trimestre y los médicos confirmen que todo está bien. Después, desapareceré y sólo seré el amigo del tío Steve. – Anderson sonrió con tranquilidad, era la mejor propuesta que se le ocurría. Así él podría estar más relajado y no se sentiría tan violento por quedarse en casa de alguien que no conocía.

– Gracias.

El rubio se levantó y abrazó al otro, agradecido de que por fin alguien estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle a encontrar la manera de tener un bebé y ser padre. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días viviendo juntos y ya se habían acostumbrado a la rutina. Todavía no habían tenido sexo porque estaban esperando los resultados de las pruebas para asegurarse de que los dos estaban completamente sanos antes de nada.

Sam estaba realmente emocionado al pensar que pronto sería padre y se lo había contado a sus hermanos. Mientras Stacey estaba ilusionada porque iba a ser tía, Steve estaba algo molesto porque creía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación de uno de sus amigos para su propio beneficio.

Sin embargo, ver a Blaine tan decidido calmaba cualquier duda que pudiera surgir al respecto.

Un día estaba trabajando en casa, como solía hacer, terminando de darle los toques al primer boceto de Nightbird, el superhéroe que acompañaría a Blonde Chameleon y que, sorprendentemente se parecía mucho a su compañero de piso.

Anderson entró en casa y lo saludó con una sonrisa antes de acercarse. Se fijó en el dibujo que estaba haciendo y después miró al otro a los ojos.

– ¿Se parece a mí? – El moreno preguntó extrañado.

– Un poco, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no lo había planeado así, sólo ha salido... Si te molesta lo puedo cambiar, sólo es el primer borrador. – Sam se apresuró a comentar, no quería que el otro se sintiera molesto.

– No hace falta, me gusta. Por cierto, han llegado nuestros resultados.

El ojimiel le dio un sobre y abrió el suyo sin mediar palabra. El rubio lo imitó con las manos temblorosas. Si todo iba bien, empezarían en ese mismo momento con el trato. Estaba tan ilusionado que su dislexia se volvió más intensa en ese momento y las letras se mezclaron como si bailaran más rápido de lo habitual incluso para él.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Blaine preguntó preocupado.

– No sé... Es que... Soy disléxico y con los nervios...

El moreno sonrió comprensivo pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, cogió la carta con los análisis de Sam y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a leer algunas cosas importantes y señalarle varias cifras.

– Está todo bien. Los dos estamos sanos por lo que cuando quieras podemos... – El ojimiel no pudo terminar la frase porque notó que el otro lo arrastraba. – ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

– Yo... – El rubio se detuvo en ese instante, no había pensado que tal vez el otro no querría en ese momento.

– Está bien, lo siento. No quería asustarte. Sólo que... No me esperaba que fuera tan rápido... Tendrás que... bueno... ayudarme... Ahora yo no... – Anderson se sonrojó.

– ¿Algo que quieras hacer en especial para animarte? Podemos buscar algo de porno o... – El ojiverde también se sonrojó, era una situación algo extraña.

– No... Creo que... No hará falta... – Blaine intentó tranquilizarlo. Si era sincero, llevaba días esperando ese momento porque Sam era realmente atractivo y ya había tenido algún sueño no apto para menores. Era sólo que en ese momento le había sorprendido.

Evans agarró su mano de nuevo y lo dirigió hacia su dormitorio, dispuesto a "encargar" a su bebé.

* * *

Los meses pasaban y los test de embarazo seguían siendo negativos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado porque eso estaba permitiéndoles conocerse mejor. Sam se dio cuenta pronto que Blaine era todo lo que había deseado en un hombre. Era divertido, entendía sus bromas, le gustaban las películas de superhéroes...

Por su parte, el moreno había cambiado esa atracción y sueños eróticos por sentimientos que le asustaban. La última vez que se había sentido así había sido cuando estaba con Kurt y todo había acabado tan mal que no quería ni recordar aquellos años. No quería volver a pasar por algo así.

Los dos habían sido muy hábiles a la hora de esconder sus sentimientos tras la atracción y el deseo sexual que eran necesarios para el pacto que habían hecho. Sin embargo, esa noche, todo fue diferente.

Habían estado riendo mientras bebían unas cervezas. No estaban borrachos porque no habían bebido tanto, pero sí lo suficiente para sentirse algo desinhibidos. Acabaron acostándose juntos, como cada día desde que recibieran los resultados de las pruebas. Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente porque dejaron que sus sentimientos los guiaron, el miedo desaparecido por culpa del alcohol. Hubo besos más dulces, caricias más suaves, entrelazaron sus dedos... Tantos gestos que era imposible ignorarlos.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, Sam no se sorprendió al despertarse con Blaine entre sus brazos. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y para su fortuna no tenía resaca. Eso le hizo cuestionarse si realmente había sido culpa del alcohol lo que había pasado o realmente estaban tan borrachos de amor que no habían podido contenerse más.

Empezó a pensar en todas las consecuencias que eso tenía. Se había enamorado, eso lo sabía seguro, y creía que el otro le correspondía. Podrían tener una relación y tal vez esa fuera la definitiva. Se dio cuenta que, de ser así, prefería esperar a ser padre para hacerlo con el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Blaine se despertó y se dio cuenta de que el otro lo estaba abrazando y mirando. Él también recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque había dejado claros sus sentimientos. El miedo se apoderó de él porque no sabía qué pasaría a partir de ese momento. Intentó levantarse pero los brazos del otro se lo impidieron.

– No vas a huir. Quiero que hablemos. – El rubio dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo porque no quería asustarlo.

– Yo... Siento lo de anoche... No debí dejarme llevar... Comprenderé si quieres que me vaya o... – El moreno no pudo terminar su frase porque el otro lo besó con suavidad.

– Relájate... ¿No notaste que yo también me dejé llevar? – El ojiverde preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tú...? – El más joven era incapaz de encontrar palabras para preguntarle si también sentía algo por él.

– Sí, me gustas mucho...

Evans volvió a besarlo, esa vez más firme y seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Blaine y Sam se sentaron en la cocina a desayunar, como cada día, uno frente al otro. Apenas habían hablado, sólo habían estado besándose antes de decidir hacer el desayuno. El rubio preparó tostadas y café mientras el moreno preparaba bacon y huevos fritos. Era el primer desayuno como algo más que compañeros de piso y eso era especial.

– He pensado... Si no me he quedado embarazado todavía... Preferiría esperar a ser padre. Quiero darle a lo nuestro una oportunidad y no estoy seguro de que eso sea compatible con ser padre ahora. – El mayor explicó tranquilo.

– ¿Vas a renunciar a ser padre por mí? – El joven lo miró sorprendido.

– Sólo lo voy a posponer... Espero... – Evans estaba inseguro por primera vez, ¿y si el otro no quería ser padre?

– Sólo lo tendrías que posponer... En el caso de que nos vaya bien juntos... – Anderson se sonrojó, era un poco raro hablar de ser padres cuando no llevaban ni media hora de relación pero era algo necesario.

– Me alegro... Estuve buscando a la persona indicada pero perdí la esperanza. Por eso quería al menos ser padre, lo más cercano a la familia con la que siempre había soñado. – Evans confesó.

– Lo comprendo... Pero... Soy muy joven todavía y... No estoy preparado... En un futuro me gustaría ser padre, pero ahora no puedo... – Blaine evitó mirarlo. Tenía miedo de que todo acabara antes de empezar, pero peor sería empezar algo y tener que dejarlo porque buscaban cosas diferentes para sus vidas.

– Esperaré.

* * *

– A ver si lo entiendo... Te presento a mi hermano para que te aloje durante unos días, pasas a ofrecerle ser el padre biológico de su bebé y acabas saliendo con él... ¿Es cosa mía o hay algo raro en esa historia? – Steve le preguntó a Blaine mientras paseaban por los pasillos de NYADA. Mientras el rubio estudiaba para ser director de teatro, el moreno quería ser actor.

– Es un buen resumen, sí. – El ojimiel asintió distraído.

– ¿Y tenía que ser mi hermano? ¿De todos los hombres que hay en la tierra, eliges a mi hermano? – Evans parecía desesperado.

– ¿Te molesta? – Anderson lo miró algo extrañado.

– No... Supongo que no... Pero... Es raro...

* * *

Tres años habían pasado desde que Sam y Blaine comenzaran su relación. Aunque a Steve le había costado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, al final las familias de ambos estaban felices porque estaban juntos. El rubio ya tenía 34 años mientras que el moreno apenas tenía 24 y hacía apenas seis meses que habían decidido volver a vivir juntos.

Poco después de confesar sus sentimientos, el moreno se mudó a otro lugar. No quería que su relación se viera saboteada por situaciones externas que tenían solución. Empezarían como cualquier pareja de amigos que se dan cuenta de lo que sienten.

A partir de entonces, comenzaron las citas, compartían momentos juntos, disfrutaron de una romántica primera vez como novios después de unas semanas de "descanso" para centrarse en ellos y no en el sexo, conocieron a sus familias, Sam acudió a la graduación de Blaine, el moreno compró champán para celebrar la llegada a la gran pantalla de Blonde Chameleon y Nightbird...

Todo parecía perfecto a los ojos de Evans hasta esa mañana. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba sentado en el sofá, llorando desconsolado. Cuando Anderson llegó a casa tras un complicado día de ensayos, se encontró a su novio con los ojos rojos y con la mirada perdida. Parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo así.

– ¿Sam? ¿Qué ocurre? – La voz preocupada del joven despertó al mayor de su trance.

– Yo... Lo siento... Yo... – El rubio volvió a llorar.

– Mi amor... relájate, por favor. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos. – Blaine pidió asutado.

– Estoy embarazado... – Evans necesitaba confesarlo aunque doliera.

– ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? – El moreno suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No hemos hablado de ser padres! – Sam miró a su novio asustado, ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado?

– Lo sé, de verdad pero... Ya está hecho, ¿no? No te negaré que me habría gustado esperar un poco porque ahora tengo unos horarios locos pero... Es el fruto de nuestro amor así que... No puedo estar preocupado. – El más joven entendía los miedos de su pareja y no era que él no estuviera un poco asustado, pero en el fondo, estaba deseando ser padre junto a su amado.

– ¿No te importa que seamos padres ahora? – Los ojos verdes miraron a los avellana y se dio cuenta de que era sincero.

– Ya hemos hablado alguna vez, los dos queremos ser padres y el destino ha decidido por nosotros cuando. No me importa... ¡Al contrario! Ya estoy deseando ver como va a crecer tu tripita... – Anderson puso su mano sobre la zona donde intuía estaba su futuro hijo y la acarició con suavidad. – Descubrir si tendrá los ojos verdes o marrones... ¡O incluso azules! ¿Quién sabe? Si será moreno, rubio o castaño... Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

La pareja se besó, con Sam muy aliviado porque su novio no se había asustado por la noticia. Era lo que más temía, que Blaine se asustara y saliera corriendo. Con el tiempo, descubriría que su chico estaba más que preparado. No supo como llegó a hacerlo, pero consiguió cumplir con los ensayos de la obra en la que participaba sin faltar a una sola cita del médico o clase de preparación al parto.

Mary se adelantó un mes, pero eso no impidió que el moreno estuviera presente en el parto. La niña nació sana, aunque un poco más pequeña de lo habitual, por lo que Evans bromeó que en eso se parecía a su padre... Y era en lo único que se podía parecer, porque era exactamente igual a Stacey cuando había nacido.

Cuando Sam vio a Blaine sostener a la pequeña entre sus brazos por primera vez, supo que sería un gran padre y el tiempo confirmó que esa familia con la que siempre había soñado podía hacerse realidad sólo encontrando a la persona adecuada con la que compartir su amor.


End file.
